Talk:Pilot
For Catholics, "Honor Thy Father and Mother" is the Third Commandment -- and Bartlet is Catholic. : According to this page, that is traditionally the fifth amendment and in Lutheranism and Roman Catholicism is the fourth amendment. I can't find anything legitimate (other than this episode) to suggest that it is the third amendment.--Tim Thomason 22:53, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::As a lifelong Cathloic I can assure you that it is not the third commandment, as the first three commandments in Catholic teaching are about man and God, while the final seven are about man and man (meaning something directed at elders could not be until the fourth ammendment). - User:Willo 65.43.84.98 04:07, 29 August 2006 (UTC) The following is the timestamped general summary of events for the episode. The timestamps are based upon the DVD version. What is wrong with the page when you click Edit? 00:00: Opening title 00:06: Shot opens on Washington, night 00:10: Fade cut to bar, hear Sam talking about the status of a bill. Find out he is talking with Billy Kentworth regarding Josh 00:42: Billy asks Sam why Sam keeps looking over his shoulder. See Laurie 01:12: Cut to Leo's house, hear a news broadcast in the background reporting 25 cars jumping the tracks spilling 20,000 gallons of Sodium Hydroxide 01:18: Leo complains to Ruth about 17 across in his crossword is wrong 01:24: Jenny tells Leo that he has a phone call from Potus. 01:34: Cut to CJ Craig running on a treadmill talking with her neighbor 01:53: CJ's beeper rings. She checks it and begins loosing pace 02:03: CJ trips on the treadmill 02:04: Cut to Josh's office, a vaccuum is running and Josh is asleep on his desk 02:19: Josh's beeper goes off, waking Josh 02:26: Josh picks up his phone, trying to find out what's going on 02:32: Cut to Toby sitting on an airplane typing on his computer. PA system says they're going to land soon. Toby gets into a fight with the flight attendant over his use of the computer 02:53: A flight attendant comes back informing Toby that control beamed him a message: "POTUS in a bicycle accident" 03:03: Toby reaches for his cell phone and the first flight attendant tries to have him not use it. 03:21: Toby acquise's with the flight attendant's request. 03:24: Cut to Laurie's place. Laurie is smoking marijuana while Sam gets dressed after a shower 03:43: Laurie informs Sam that his pager went off: "POTUS in a bicycle accident. Come to the office" 03:58: Laurie comments about how the pagers look alike as Sam dresses 04:07: Sam tells Laurie that he's got to go, even though it's 5:30am. Asks for Laurie's number 04:35: Laurie gives Sam her number and tells him to tell Potus he has a funny name. Sam tells her who Potus is and that it stands for "President of the United States" 04:57: Flash to White House lobby, Leo is entering his passcode into the system 05:08: Title "West Wing" is superimposed on the screen 05:13: Leo is given a stack of papers while still in the lobby. Greets Mike 05:20: Bonnie gives Leo a folder, tells him not to kill the messenger. Greets Emma, Wilson and Joe (who's actually Jeffrey) 05:32: Calls for Josh, greets Donna. 05:39: Donna calls for Josh. Start discussing the bicycle accident 05:44: Leo states that the President suffered a mild sprain. Continue to discuss the accident 05:56: Leo enters Josh's office who is on the phone, advising someone to talk to Justice before doing something 05:59: Josh hangs up, talks with Leo about the Cubans on boats headed to the US. 06:20: They leave Josh's office, still discussing the Cubans. 06:38: Leo makes snide comment about the lack of intelligence re:Cubans. Josh says Coast Guard has been deployed (by Tom) though says they won't make it far enough for it to matter. Josh suggests they suggest to the DEA that the cubans might have drugs and thus need to be pulled out of the water. 06:57: Leo comments about Josh having been there all night. Josh brings the topic to the President's reaction to the Mary Marsh incident. Leo indicates that both he and the President are mad about it. Leo berrates Josh over his gaf 07:37: Leo enters the Oval Office's outer office. Mrs Landingham asks him about the condition of the President and whether an X-Ray has been done (yes) and whether anything was broken to which Leo indicates that the President had been riding a $4000 dollar titanium bike. The two walk through the Oval Office continuing to trade banter 07:59: Leo exits the Oval Office, runs into Bonnie and schedules a meeting for the VP 08:08: Leo enters Margaret's Office and tells Margaret to call the New York Times and tell them that Khaddafi has "one h and two ds and isn't a 7 letter word for anything" 08:20: Leo enters his office for a staff meeting. CJ asks him about possible things to say regarding the President's accident. Leo makes jokes in response. We find out that the incident occured while the President was on vacation and Jacksonhold 08:35: Leo asks Sam re:Cubans, find out that 1200-2000 left a fishing village 30 miles South of Havana headed for Miami. 09:02: Toby brings up the question of what to do when the Cubans make landfall. Discussion revolves around the political fallout over the possible scenarios 09:12: Sam suggests it's a military issue. Leo states Pat Thomas (presumed Governor of Florida) wants to call up the National Guard. Toby indicates that they should be sending in relief work instead. Josh tells Sam to have INS work with the Red Cross and CDC (Centers for Disease Control) 10:00: Sam leaves the meeting to talk with the CDC. Leo brings the meeting to Josh 10:05: Cut to Press Briefing Room where Billy Kentworth is speaking to Holly(?), indicating that the White House needed to fire Josh since they need Al Caldwell. 10:27: CJ starts briefing. Dr Randal Haymen of St John's Hospital diagnosed the President with a mild sprain in his left ankle. The tree he ran into was a Cyprus tree. Mentions photos being distributed about the incident including pictures of the President falling down a second time. 10:56: Chris tries to ask a question but CJ asks her to hold it 11:04: Josh is in his office and turns on TV to watch the Mary Marsh incident. 11:31: Donna enters Josh's office bring him coffee while Josh is still watching. Berats Josh for the tie he was wearing, to which Josh notes that the tie wasn't really his problem. 11:52: Donna closes the door. Josh notes that Donna has never brought him coffee before in a year and a half. Donna indicates her belief that the President owed Josh and thus Josh shouldn't get fired as Toby knocks on the door. 12:31: Donna leaves, Toby enters. Berats Josh for his actions 12:56: Toby indicates his support for Josh. Recommends to Josh that they give Caldwell and co the Sunday Morning radio address on family values 13:12: Josh questions Toby about a radio address on family values appearing on the schedule which Toby indicates is because of Josh's gaf. 13:28: Toby tells Josh he's invited America for Better Families, the AAF, Al Caldwell, and Mary Marsh to talk about what they want to hear. Josh indicates his opposition to the plan 13:58: Toby indicates to Josh that if they don't go through with this plan, he would be required to recommend to the President that from a PR standpoint, their best action would be to fire Josh. 14:19: Josh relents. 14:24: Toby gives Josh a newspaper clipping regarding Mandy's new job 14:54: End of first segment. 14:56: Open on a Washington street, Mandy is talking on her cell phone with Bruce while driving recklessly. Mandy is pushing Bruce to take her seriously. 15:17: Mandy brings up 443 asking Bruce what his source is for it. 15:24: Mandy turns left at a red light. Police officer begins chasing her. Mandy pulls over, still talking on her cell 15:51: Police officer walks up to Mandy's car and talks with her 16:03: Mandy hangs up, turns to officer to argue 16:05: Background, we hear Leo talking with the economic advisors in the Roosevelt room while Josh walks into the room. Leo asks for opinions on where the Dow will be a year later and gets two completely opposite answers 16:32: Meeting breaks up, Sam walks in saying that a storm is moving into South Florida. Leo suggests it might simplify the problem by forcing the cubans to turn around 16:44: Josh changes the conversation to Lloyd Russel and reelection, says they shouldn't be pushed around by him on either medicare or medium-range missiles 16:59: Josh brings it to a 30-second hypothetical - who would you hire as head of a Presidential exploratory committee. Leo says Josh or Mandy (who's making 900,000/yr at Lenox/Chase) 17:27: Josh says Mandy is working for Lloyd Russell. Leo walks off, wanting to speak with Sen Russell 17:37: Sam and Josh comment on how neither of them went home the night prior 17:46: Cut to cafe. Two of Josh's fans are eyeing him and Mandy, walk up to Josh and ask for his autograph. Upon recognizing Mandy, they mention how the two used to be a couple 18:21: Girls walk away. Mandy brings the discussion to Lloyd Russell wanting to run. Josh says he doesn't care, says Russell is a lightweight but is more concerned how much Russell will push the administration around. 18:34: Mandy mentions Josh's gaf. Josh indicates that it wasn't a big loss but Mandy points out that Josh gave them everything they wanted. Mandy stresses that everyone knows Josh is going to be fired and that he should accept Toby's deal. 18:59: Josh comments on Mandy calling Lloyd Russell "Lloyd" and figures out that she's dating him. Mandy confirms. Josh teases her over it 19:41: Mandy informs Josh that the New York Times has a new poll putting the President's unfavorables at 48%. 20:22: Cut to Leo talking with the New York Times regarding the mistake in the crossword. While he initially pretends he's an average citizen, eventually he slips and says he met Khadaffi twice and recommended Exocet airstrikes against his air force. 20:47: CJ cuts Leo off and Leo realizes they hung up on him. 20:52: Leo asks CJ what she needs. She says they need someone for Nightline re:East Asian thing - Leo says to send Naomi - and there may be a leak on A3C3 - Leo says it came from Hutchinson CJ asks about whether Josh will be fired, Leo says he doesn't know what the President will do despite knowing him for 40 years 21:21: Hi, could anybody tell me what "A3C3" means? It obviously refers to a bill or a law, but I'm not sure what the "A" oder the numbers stand for. Does anybody no? Feel free to contact me directly s.leunig@uni-jena.de. Thanks! Florida Governor "The Governor of Florida is named as Pat Thomas, but later on the series it is established that Robert Ritchie is Governor of Florida, having been elected in 1996." Is there anything in the episode (this one or whenever "later on the series" is) that prevents the possibility that Gov. Ritchie was elected to non-consecutive terms? MrItty 19:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC)